Species
by Vampiremaker8
Summary: Nature was made to efficient but when a scientist decides to manipulate DNA of Natures most efficient hunters and extraterrestrial DNA. The result is most catastrophic. Their most fatal mistake was separating two mates. Each very unique and each very deadly.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the third story I have done so far and I really like this one, if you like it too, Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.**_

"The DNA samples are ready Dr. Orouchimaru."

A tall snake like man turned and grinned. Even his grin was reptilian. He went and sat down in the chair. He wanted to watch what would happen first hand when the DNA of unidentified extraterrestrial being is interested into human embryos. It had taken him quite some time to secure the permission needed to make this happen, and to hell would he sit behind some glass and watch. He needed to see this unfold before his very eyes.

He watched in disappointment as the human embryos died off one by one. He was very disappointed indeed. All this work for nothing, he sighed and flipped open the box. He might as well terminate this train wreck.

"Dr. Orouchimaru! Two of the cell groups are dividing!"

He ran over to where the technician was working. It was true. Two of a set of three hundred embryos were dividing. This was fantastic news to him. His experiment is a success! He has combined different species of DNA. He left the lab and went straight to his office. He picked up the phone and made a very important call.

"Yes, the experiment was a success… Yes, I understand fully. I will continue with further testing." He hung up and smiled. If only they knew what the doctor truly had planned or what he truly did.

 _ **Three years later**_

A girl with bubble pink hair and emerald green eyes was going through the standard security checks needed to get into the lab. She made her way past the guards and said her good mornings. She couldn't wait to visit her favourite patient. Then she scowled, she had almost forgot about the other one that was there.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" a rambunctious and very annoying blonde haired boy ran up to her.

"Good Morning Naruto… where is Sasuke-kun?" she hated seeing the blonde boy. She didn't know why but he annoyed her to no end. And she made it known to him.

Naruto faltered when he heard the tone Sakura had used with him. He didn't understand why she was so mean to him. He always tried his best to get her to like him but it always fails. She just hates him even more. He lowered his gaze and motioned behind him.

"He's over there…" He stalked off before she could say anything more to hurt his feelings. He walked back to his room. He was both happy and sad to be there. He was happy because his room made him feel safe and sad because Sakura was just across the hall checking up on Sasuke. He lay down and watched. There was nothing else to do. The walls were made of glass after all. He heard a tap on the glass and looked up.

"Iruka-sensi… good morning"  
"Morning, Why are you so sad. Its your birthday after all"

The brown haired man spoke and smiled at the blonde. But somehow that didn't make him feel any better. He had to think of something to make his blonde smile.

"Well since its your birthday. I got you a gift."

Naruto perked up at this.

"a gift? Can I have it now!?"

The blonde hopped off his bed and wrapped his arms his mother figures neck. He gave his best pout but alas… it didn't work… at least not fully.

"No. you have to go get your check up from Dr. Haruno first"  
"Okay…"

Iruka noticed how dejected he seemed at the sound of her name. He didn't even have to guess what happened. Naruto walked on past Iruka and into Sasuke's room. Sakura had refused to go in his room for his check ups. Naruto walked on over and plopped down on the bed next to Sasuke. Said boy looked over at him in slight confusion. Onyx eyes looked over the boy and saw a complete change in attitude. He knew the cause for this and glared at it.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked in shock. Sasuke only ever looked at her like that when Naruto was around. This made her hatred for the boy grow. She turned her gaze over to Naruto and glared.

"Don't sit there like an idiot, you know what to do!" she snapped at him. His head lowered even more. He did it on command. He let his ears and tails come from his head and lower back.

"hmm. You seemed to have grown another tail… freak" she mumbled the last part under her breathe but Naruto still heard her. Even here he was the unusual one. He and Sasuke are Hydrids. They are mixed with different DNA from alien, human and animal material. Some how because they had the animal DNA. They survived. But Naruto was still different. His mutation continued, grew more tails were as Sasuke had one, he currently has nine. He was snapped away from his thoughts when he felt a harsh tug at his newly acquired tail. Out of reflex he clawed at the hand and his fox tails wrapped around his body.

"YOU DAMN FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAND YOU UGLY DISGUSTING CREATURE!"  
"Sakura Haruno!"

Her head whipped around in shook. She hadn't known that Iruka was watching. If she knew she would have reined in her anger.

"I believe you have done enough damage for the day please leave" Naruto ran over to Iruka and buried his face into the man's shoulder. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but the look Iruka gave her made close her mouth. She gave Naruto one last glare before walking out. She made sure to brush past his shoulder and hit it hard.

Naruto whimpered slightly but said nothing. He felt the warm touch of Iruka's hand rubbing the small of his back. It always soothed him in a strange way. It made him feel loved.

"…Naruto…"

The blonde turned around and looked in Sasuke's direction. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the proper words to express it.

"…I'm sor-"  
"No Sasuke, don't apologize it's not your fault that she hates me…"

Sasuke looked away from him and stared off into space. In the beginning Naruto used to blame him for cause of Sakura's hatred towards him. Then one day Sakura overheard him talking about it, she took him to the side and promptly told him that Sasuke isn't the reason behind her extreme dislike for him. When he asked why the answer that he got shook him so much that he hadn't uttered a word or eaten for a week. If you asked him about it, he would smile and looked away. He'd say that it doesn't matter.

"Oh about your gift Naruto, you have to share it with Sasuke." Iruka disliked how that woman would him, and he tried everything in his power to make Naruto smile happily after every visit. But today wasy the last straw, he is going to talk to Orouchimaru-san and get her fired. He abuse towards Naruto ends today.

"But whhyy?"  
"because I said so, you don't mind do you Sasuke?"  
"Hn…"

Naruto pouted but gave Iruka a grin. He turned around and gave Sasuke a little smile as well. "When do we get it"  
"later today."

He sighed. He would argue but he didn't want his birthday to go more down the drain. Iruka gave a curt nod and left the two boys to their own devices.

Sasuke sat back down on the bed and thought long and hard, he had to distract himself from the other in the room. He felt the bed shift and looked beside him. Naruto wasn't looking at him but he had one of his tails in his had playing with it slightly.

"Sasuke… do you think I'm a freak?"  
Sasuke looked at him shocked then cleared his throat the spoke.  
"No, I don't."  
"D-Do you wanna touch i-it?" Naruto looked away blushing. "M-My new tail I mean"  
The raven couldn't help but smile a little. He would ask him if he would touch his tail when he got a new one. Not that Sasuke mind, Naruto was very sensitive in his tails and didn't allow anyone to touch expect for Iruka and Sasuke… and Sakura.

"Sure." Sasuke reached and gently grabbed the tail Naruto held in this hand. "Its soft." Sasuke continued to massage the tail between his fingers until he heard the heavy breathing of the boy next him.

"Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine… please c-continue"

Naruto's face was slightly flushed, he cleared his throat to steady himself but it didn't work. Sasuke started to press his finger down on the tip and Naruto straightened his back and gasped. 

"Every new tail is more sensitive than the last." Sasuke smirked and continued to massage tail between his fingers. "and your body has grown a lot too."

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but a small moan came out instead. He gasped and slowly took his tail from Sasuke's sinful fingers. "Y-You too, Iruka-sensi says that we have the bodies of seventeen year old adolescents." He stood up. "Im heading back to my room now. B-Bye." He left before the other could reply. He collapsed back into his bed and rolled onto his stomach. He wondered to himself just what was that noise that came out of his throat. And why does his body feel so hot. Sasuke was also wondering what made him say those things. And more importantly why did he feel like he should take Naruto and do things to him, what were the things he wanted to do him?. He didn't know and just thining about made his body feel warm.

While both Hybrids thought about their new found feelings towards eachother and why their bodies are reacting so much to each other, a blinking red dot on the security cameras watched them and the man behind the monitor smirked. His plan was coming along accordingly.


	2. The Meeting

Thank you for staying and reading the second chapter for Species. I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto sat silently, his legs swinging back and forth as he waited for his turn to take his medication. He normally would have hated this part of the day but surprisingly instead of ambushing him in room like he normally does. They told him to come to Orouchimaru-san's office and now here he waits.

"Naruto-kun, you may enter."

He stood slowly and went inside, he paused when he saw that Sasuke was sitting in a empty chair but he looked slightly distressed. Did they make him take a suppository again? Probably not, there were no bleeding aides around but what had him spooked. Or to say in better words, agitated.

"Naruto-kun, please take a seat next to Sasuke-kun." The snake like man said motioning to the empty chair next to the raven. Naruto have a weary glance over to Sasuke but the he hadn't given any inclination that he saw.

"Today you two will be apart of a new study, so to speak. We have been testing, cultivating, growing new successful breeds of hybrids that will be relocated to our facility today."

Naruto's face lit up and smiled brightly. "Really!? That's so awesome. Were gonna have new people!"

Orouchimaru grinned the cleared his throat to gain the attention of both boys. "Now Naruto I know your excited but this is not a social gathering. This is what you would a compatibility meeting. We want to see which of you would make the best and fruitful pair. To put it in layman terms, to see which one of the boys you will ma-"

Just then Sasuke sat up causing the chair to fly back. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the shocked blonde from Orouchimaru's office. An aide was about to grab him when Orouchimaru called out from him not to. The snake like sat back in his office and grinned. Everything was coming along accordingly.

Sasuke pulled the stunned blonde back to his room and put him on the bed, he sat down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Naruto blushed and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ne… Sasuke…. Are you okay?"  
"I don't want you to talk to them. I don't want them to touch you or look at you."

Sasuke said pulling him closer. Naruto was beyond shocked to hear something like this coming from him but at the same time, it felt kind of good to hear it though.

"Sasuke… im not going to get hurt or anything…. I-I…"

Naruto struggled to speak, so he didn't realize that Sasuke had let go of his waist and brought him into a hug. Naruto wrapped his hands around the ravens shoulder and hugged him back. By that simple gesture, Sasuke lost some of his control and pushed the blonde flat on the bed, laying in between his legs. Naruto made no move to push him away. He brushed his lips against Naruto's neck before nipping at it earning a gasp from the blonde. This excited the wolf hybrid even more and he continued moving up to the ear. Naruto whimpered slightly and fisted the back of Sasuke's shirt. His head could translate how his body was feeling. It felt so good but at the same time it was painful, His eyes then widen when he felt Sasuke's chilled fingers travel up his shirt. He let out a low moan when he felt fingers over his soft, pink rose buds. He let his hands drop until his fingertips brushed the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Said raven could fell his fox warm fingers go up his back. _His Fox?_ That's right, Naruto is his and nobody could have him. Sasuke gazed down at the flushed of his fox. He wanted to mark him. He wanted to mark him everywhere so everyone would not to touch what was his. He touched Naruto's face gently and watched the deep cerulean dilate at his touch.

"Naruto…" He voice came out soft and subtle. Only Naruto could hear this unknown feeling of want deeply imbedded in the hybrid above him voice. Sasuke gazed down at his fox's lips as they parted. He lowered his and brought their lips closer.

"SASUKE…NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Both boys snapped out of their and pushed away from each other. The looked over at a shocked Iruka and stuttered out an answer.

"No wait just stop. We will talk about this later. Right now you too are to be introduced to the new hybrids from our sister facility."

Both boys nodded and walked out single file. The went out to the main lab. Out there were four boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke. This is Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba." Iruka introduced. Sasuke looked at all of them and immediately saw how the one with long brown hair gazed at Naruto. He didn't like that one.


End file.
